Thinning hair is generally linked to underlying scalp conditions. Such scalp conditions are generally treated with standard topical compositions, most often lotions, creams, pastes, gels, ointments, salves and milks, delivery forms developed and optimized for use in treating bare skin. These vehicles are generally unsuitable for application to hair, as a large proportion of the composition sticks to the hair and do not contact the scalp.
Pharmaceutical compositions specifically formulated for delivering active pharmaceutical ingredients to the scalp are generally of one of three delivery forms: shampoos, conditioners and serums.
A shampoo or conditioner pharmaceutical composition for the delivery of an active pharmaceutical ingredient to the scalp is often used. An amount of solution is poured on the head and quickly rubbed into the scalp with the fingers. But it is generally difficult to apply a correct dose of an active pharmaceutical ingredient using a solution. A solution often drips away from the scalp, frequently into the eyes.
A serum, generally in spray form, may be effective for the delivery of an active pharmaceutical ingredient to the scalp and overcomes many of the problems associated with a shampoo or conditioner composition. The amount of composition applied to the hair is more easily regulated, making proper dosing relatively simple. There is reduced run-off and dripping when compared to a shampoos and conditioners.
One drawback of spray-type serums is that if they are applied to hair which suffers from oily build-up or has been previously treated with heavy shampoos or conditioners, the actives may be impeded from providing sufficient efficacy to the scalp. Therefore, there is a need for a personal care regimen which “primes” the scalp for treatment from a serum. Furthermore, there is a need for a regimen which employs largely naturally based ingredients in order to avoid build-up associated with repeated use of synthetic shampoo compositions.